Agent 47
Agent 47 is the main protagonist of the Hitman video game series and movie. Protrayed by Arley Swaby..,,, Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * James Bond VS Agent 47 (Abandoned) * Agent 47 vs John Wick * Max Payne vs. Agent 47 * Sam Fisher vs. Agent 47 * Agent 47 vs Solid Snake (Abandoned) * Spy vs Agent 47 (Abandoned) Completed Death Battles * Agent 47 VS Aiden Pearce * Ezio Auditore da Firenze VS Agent 47 History Created as the 47th clone of scientist Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer and made with the DNA of the Five Fathers, Agent 47 is a genetically enhanced master assassin, part of a project by Ort-Meyer to create perfect, obedient assassins. Naturally, he passed through Ort-Meyer's tests with flying colours and was hired to the International Contract Agency as a master assassin. He went through all his jobs with deadly success, including killing the Five Fathers. However, once the Agency found out that all hits were contracted by Ort-Meyer, 47 was sent against Odon Kovacs, where he quickly regains his memory and kills his "master", before escaping the asylum and seeking a new life. But quickly he went back to his roots as an assassin, working for the Agency and performing various jobs with the same deadly accuracy he was renowned for. Death Battle Info Background * Name: Multiple known aliases * Age: Roughly 48 * Height: Presumed to be 6'2'' (188cm) * Identifiable through a suit and/or barcode on back of head * Has a totally coincidental 47th chromosome for additional fitness and intelligence 'Weapons' '''Silverballers' * Magazine capacity: 7 rounds each * Concealed with suppressors * Usually carries two, one in each hand * Based off of the Hardballer pistol (which in itself was a clone of the 1911) * Agent 47's weapon(s) of choice Agency Dynamics CPW * Magazine capacity: 30 rounds * Used by the ICA and The Saints * Originally designed as a backup weapon Tools Fiber Wire * A type of garrote * Agent 47's other trademark weapon (besides the Silverballers) * Generally used for silently strangling victims Syringes * Sedative ** Contains an anesthetic which can knock a grown adult out for a long amount of time ** Can be injected head-on or thrown from a distance ** Non-lethal * Poison ** Mixture of Pancuronium Bromide, Sodium Pentothal and Potassium Chloride ** Instantly kills the injected victim ** Can also be used on incapacitated victims Coins * Used as a distraction * Has Agent 47's likeness on the coin * Unlimited amount of coins at his disposal Disguises * Can use clothes of killed victims * Helps sneak around in plain sight * Sometimes effective... * ...but sometimes not Feats * Became the Agency's top assassin and a master of stealth * Highly trained in martial arts and survivability * Disarmed a nuke * Able to climb pipes, snap necks, knock people unconscious and jump across balconies with minimal effort * Defeated a genetically modified Sanchez * Understands shooting points on the body for lethal or non-lethal shots Faults * Shows no remorse for silencing witnesses... sometimes a good thing * Emotionally closed off to the suffering of others * Quiet and monotone to the point of being socially awkward * Relatively emotionless Quotes Agent 47 VS Aiden Pearce * "''And you are?" ''(To Aiden, after he has revealed himself to 47) * "''How do you know this information?" ''(When Aiden declares his name and 47's own alias) * "''I see. Well, Aiden, you seem to have known too much about me. Only one thing will cure that." ''(Preparing to battle) * "''Hm. Must be some kind of party going on here." ''(When inside the apartment and assessing the situation) * "''What is it about that phone of his that makes it so important?" ''(Thinking to himself after being knocked down by a junction box explosion) * "''He must be using it to control the environment. I've got to do something." ''(After coming to the realization of the Profiler's purpose) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Male Category:Murderers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Modern Combatants Category:Spy Category:Super Soldiers Category:Video Game Combatants